


Mycroft Knows Best

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John cross the line one too many times and Lestrade decides to teach them a lesson by locking them up in a cell for the night. It’s been less than 5 minutes and Sherlock is already bored. There is nothing to distract him. Well nothing except John. Hmm…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Donovan followed with Sherlock. His hands were cuffed behind him because he had refused to get in the car willingly. He growled at the doctor who had his hands in his pockets. He probably didn't realise Greg was serious about this. It had happened to him enough times to know that he was deadly serious. That was why he kicked up a fuss now. 

"There's only one cell," the custody sergeant said.

The DI sighed. That would have to do. "No problem. My point may hit home if there're locked in a 6 by 7 for 12 hours."

"Greg, you can't be serious…" he looked over his shoulder at the detective; his flatmate; his best friend. The one who couldn't sit still for more than a minute without leaving carnage in his wake. 

"I'm deadly serious. You two have gone too far this time. You're as bad as him."

"But Greg-" Sherlock tried. 

"And you! You I don't even want to talk to. If neither of you have not got any sense of self preservation, I'm going to teach you some."

"Aw, didn't know you cared."

"I don't. But my crime figures have gone down by a landslide since I picked you up from rehab."

Sherlock bared his teeth at that comment. 

"Stick them in the cells, Donovan."

"My pleasure, sir."

"Do we not get a phone call?" 

"Who are you going to phone? Each other?"

 

Sherlock was slumped in the corner of the cell on the floor. John was sat on the bed. It had been 3.4 minutes since the door had shut and Sherlock was already tapping his feet. The doctor huffed the first time. He glared at him the second time but the third time; "Sherlock, can it, will you?!"

"But I'm bored, John!"

John's head hit the wall behind him with a thump. This was going to be a long night. 

The tapping started again. "Sherlock!"

The detective sighed. "It's your fault we're here."

"How is it my fault? You climbed into that bank!"

"You followed!"

"I couldn't just leave you, could I!"

"Why not?"

John stared at him for a moment. "Because I'm your friend. Your best friend. I can't leave you to do all the dumb shit on your own."

"Well if you had we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"No, you would be! On your own."

Sherlock jumped to his feet and immediately began pacing. John was close enough to the taller man that he could poke his leg out and he'd trip. So he did. 

"What was that for!"

"Pacing! It's bad enough at home."

"Well, what else is there to do?"

"Come here." John pointed to the floor a few inches from his toes. 

Just from mere curiosity Sherlock stood where the older man pointed. 

"Kneel," came the next command. 

If Sherlock was surprised by it he didn't show it. Just knelt. With so much grace he looked like this was a regular thing. But then again, when didn't he show grace in everything he did?

"Good. Now open my flies."

His head snapped up and John's hands flew to grab the hair at the back of his head. "Now Sherlock."

Swallowing tightly he reached for John's jeans. 

"Did I say you could use your hands?" John barked, some of army John creeping in. 

He shook his head as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

"That was a question."

"No."

John tightened his grip with one hand and used the other to hold behind his ear as if saying he couldn't hear properly. 

"No, John."

"Oh, Sherlock, you can do better than that."

"No, sir."

John jerked at the sudden hardening of his cock. The way that just rolled off Sherlock's tongue was too good to resist. 

"Now open my trousers. Use your teeth."

The doctor helped to guide the head of hair towards his crotch. 

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Sherlock managed to get the zipper caught between his teeth. 

"Pull it down… now suck me."

Gorgeous grey-green eyes flickered up to him. 

"Don't even think of arguing, Sherlock."

"No, sir," Sherlock repeated. 

The shiver of pleasure that ran up his spine made him impatient and forced him to thrust forward. Sherlock latched onto his cock like it was a lolly and immediately began suckling intently. 

"Good boy," John praised. "You're a natural at this."

The kneeling man 'hmm'ed loud enough to force vibrations up his cock. 

"You're gonna have to swallow it Sherlock. Don't want any evidence of this do we? People might mistaken you for the whore you are."

A sharp grunt shot up his cock and it made John realise that he had just come in his pants. 

"You dirty boy, Sherlock." He thrust in again, forcing the younger man to take his whole length. "God, this is divine." He kept his cock pressed to the back of his throat as he came, biting his lip so he didn't yell out. 

As Sherlock swallowed his gaze flickered up to meet the doctor again, both sets of eyes were blown with lust. He pulled off and after a few deep breaths cleaned up John's cock. 

"If you think you are getting away with not doing that at home you are sorely mistaken."

Sherlock grinned. 

 

The following morning Greg opened the cell door to find Sherlock laid atop of John, one of the doctor's arms wrapped over him protectively. The detective's jacket covered them both. They were both fast asleep. 

Mycroft appeared behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Told you it would work."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do You Understand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563612) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
